1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of installing a circuit member in a resin-molded panel and also to a vacuum forming mold for installing the circuit member.
2. Related Art
Fastening members, such as clamps, have heretofore been used for mounting a wire harness (circuit member) on a panel of a vehicle such as an automobile, and these clamps have been fixedly secured to the panel to effect the mounting of the wire harness. There is also known a structure for fixing a wire harness, disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Publication No. JP H09-19035A.
In recent years, various parts of an automobile have been modularized. There has been proposed a construction in which a wire harness is incorporated in a resin-molded panel. As such proposed construction of incorporating a wire harness in a resin-molded panel, there is known a method of installing a circuit member in a resin-molded panel by the use of a vacuum forming method as shown in FIG. 31. More specifically, there is known the method of installing the circuit member in the resin-molded panel, in which the resin-molded panel 1 is molded by vacuum forming, and thereafter the circuit member 3 is mounted in a circuit member-installing groove 2 in the resin-molded panel 1.
In FIGS. 31 and 32, the circuit member 3 comprises flat circuit member formed by integrally connecting a plurality of wires 4 together in a juxtaposed manner, and a plurality of retaining convex portions 5 for preventing the withdrawal of the circuit member 3 are formed on the circuit member-installing groove portion 2 which receives the circuit member 3 therein. These retaining convex portions 5 are each in the form of a claw-like small projection, and are formed on opposed side edges of an opening of the circuit member-installing groove 2, and are arranged in a staggered manner.
The above related art technique has several problems as follows. Firstly, it is difficult to form small, fine claw-like projections, such as the retaining convex portions 5, by vacuum forming, and undercuts are formed at the retaining convex portions 5, respectively, and this invites a problem that the productivity is lowered.
Secondly, there is encountered a problem that with the small, fine claw-like projections such as the retaining convex portions 5, the holding and fixing of the circuit member 3 are not sufficient.
Thirdly, there is encountered a problem that the retaining convex portions 5 prevent the installation of the circuit member 3, so that the time and labor, required for the operation, increase.
Fourthly, the circuit member-installing groove 2 is usually formed such that its width is larger than the width of the circuit member 3, and besides the groove bottom surface is flat and slippery, and therefore there is encountered a problem that the circuit member 3 is displaced laterally.